lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
REVIEW OF WEAK FORCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 21, 2015 After the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) ,which led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws, theoretical physicists under the influence of the invalid fields of Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) and the invalid Einstein's relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) developed wrong nuclear theories of the so-called strong and weak interactions , which led to complications. For example Fermi in 1934 tried to interpret the beta decay by introducing the so-called weak interaction. In fact after the discovery of the charged quarks Up and Down by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of.electromagnetism" (2003) which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Here one sees that the so-called strong nuclear force is the result of electromagnetic interactions between considerable charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 extra charged quarks in proton and to 12 extra charged quarks in neutron .(Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Moreover in the neutron decay the unstable quark triad (ddd) of the unstable neutron turns to the stable (dud) quark triad of the proton under an electromagnetic quark-quark interaction. For example in neutron after a detailed analysis of the magnetic moment I found that it has at the center a positive charge of +8e/3 due to the 4u extra charged quarks while along the periphery it has a negative charge of -8e/3 due to the 8d extra charged quarks. THE SO-CALLD STRONG AND WEAK FORCES IN FACT ARE STRONG AND WEAK ELECTROMAGNETIC INTERACTIONS OF NATURAL LAWS It is indeed unfortunate in the history of nuclear physics that the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of natural laws of electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance in favor of wrong nuclear theories. For example Heisenberg in the same year (1932) abandoned the electromagnetic laws of the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equation and tried to explain the nuclear binding by suggesting that the exchange of one electron is responsible for such a strong binding. Meanwhile Fermi in 1933 in order to explain the beta decay developed the theory of the weak interaction involving a contact force with no range, because he believed incorrectly that such a reaction could not be related with the electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws. For example in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the photon-matter interaction he did not know that the weak electromagnetic force of the photon absorption is similar to the antineutrino absorption. Then, Yukawa (1935) following Heisenberg's false idea introduced his meson theory and later under the abandonment of natural laws Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. For example in the “Electroweak interaction-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “ In particle physics, the electroweak interaction is the unified description of two of the four known fundamental interactions of nature: electromagnetism and the weak interaction. Although these two forces appear very different at everyday low energies, the theory models them as two different aspects of the same force. Above the unification energy, on the order of 100 GeV, they would merge into a single electroweak force. Thus, if the universe is hot enough (approximately 1015 K, a temperature exceeded until shortly after the Big Bang), then the electromagnetic force and weak force merge into a combined electroweak force. During the electroweak epoch, the electroweak force separated from the strong force. During the quark epoch, the electroweak force split into the electromagnetic and weak force.” In fact, I showed that the third epoch (1/1036- 1/1012 sec) called Electroweak epoch '''was based on the wrong Electroweak theory developed by Glashow in the 1960s who tried to unify the false weak force with the real electromagnetic force of natural laws. This theory using the symmetry of mathematics of a gauge theory required the existence of fallacious massless particles but since the wrong weak interaction assumed massive force carriers of short range, Weinberg (1967) using the experiments of high energy accelerators described the predictions of massive particles under the hypothesis of a spontaneous symmetry braking of the fallacious Higgs field. (See my papers CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS and INVALIDITY OF HIGGS BOSON). In fact, under a critical temperature the non oriented spins which give Fm = 0 were changed into partially oriented spins which give Fm< Fe able for the formation of the quark soup. (See OUR EARLY UNIVERSE). Nevertheless today after the abandonment of natural laws many physicists believe incorrectly that quarks interact via the fallacious strong force by exchanging particles called gluons. In contrast to QED, where the photons exchanged are electrically neutral, the gluons of QCD also carry colour charges. To allow all the possible interactions between the three colours of quarks, there should be eight gluons, each of which generally carries a mixture of a colour and an anticolour of a different kind. In fact, in my paper “ Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles" (1993) I showed that photons have mass of opposite charges, which provide both gravitational and electromagnetic properties. Although the experiments showed that massless particles cannot exist and energy cannot exist without nass ( see my ENERGY DOES NOT TURN TO MASS), it is believed incorrectly that massless gluons exist and carry colour forces. Under this condition today many physicists influenced by the wrong standard model continue to believe incorrectly that the charges of quarks cannot be able to give strong forces of natural laws. The enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions of the quantum mechanics (1926) is due to the fact that Bohr in the hydrogen atom used the electric force of the Coulomb law, while the ionization of the hydrogen of 13.6 eV is due to the weak interaction of the dipole photon which occurs in accordance with my discovery of the photon-matter interaction. In this case the energy hν of the photon turns into the electric energy of the proton-electron interaction, while the photon mass m =hν/c2 turns into the so-called mass defect. In the same way we observe weak electromagnetic interactions of the well-established laws in the antineutrino absorption in nuclear phenomena. Since in the neutrino nature discovery the antineutrino of opposite charges behaves like a photon one concludes that it interacts with the charge of a quark under weak electromagnetic forces acting at a distance like the well known dipole-dipole interactions. In other words in both the photon and the antineutrino absorption one concludes that there exist weak electromagnetic interactions of forces acting at a distance. Also the binding energy of the neutral quark triads (dud) in the structure of protons and neutrons is due to another strong forc of electromagnetism, because the charge +2e/3 of the up quark at a very short distances interacts with the charges -e/3 and -e/3 of the two down quarks . On the other hand in the antineutrino absorption the antineutrino (ν-) interacts with the charged up quark under a weak electromagnetic force like the photon which interacts with the electron in the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 It is well known that according to the well-established electromagnetic laws of forces acting at a distance, a dipole photon interacts with the electron charge (-e) under the weak electromagnetic intensities Ey and Bz used for the simple calculations of the electric and magnetic forces of laws : Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Here Fm is the magnetic force which contributes not to the change of velocity but to the change of photon mass because the photon cannot move faster than the speed of light. Since Ey / Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 This result led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction, because the photon mass m turns into the electron mass ΔΜ. In the same way since in the neutrino nature discovery the antineutrino of opposite charges behaves like a dipole photon one concludes that it interacts with the charge of a quark under weak electromagnetic forces. In other words in both the photon and the antineutrino absorption one concludes that there exist weak electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. '''ANTINEUTRINO ABSORPTION UNDER A WEAK ELECTOMAGNETIC INTERACTION BETWEEN THE ANTINEUTRINO AND THE UP QUARK According to the experiments of the β decay the absorption of the antineutrino (ν-) by a proton (p) gives a neutron (n) and a positron ( e+) as ν- + p = n + e+ Moreover after my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons the above equation can be rewritten as ν- + + 4u + 5d = [ (92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] + e+ or ν- + (d-u-d) = (d-d-d) + e+ Here the (dud) of proton is more stable than the (ddd) of neutron. Note that in the (dud) we observe both electric and magnetic attractions while in the (ddd) the magnetic attraction of the spinning quarks is stronger than the electric repulsions because the spin of quarks gives peripheral velocities faster than light. Under this condition we also may write ν- + u = d + e+ Since here the antineutrino is an energetic particle of energy 1.8 MeV we observe the conservation law of energy in terms of MeV given by 1.8 + 2.4 = 3.69 + 0.51. ( See my UP AND DOWN QUARKS) Moreover since the antineutrino consists of opposite charges with zero net charge for the conservation law of charge we write 0 +2e/3 = -e/3 + 3e/3 In this reaction a proton (p) changes into a neutron (n) and a positron (e+) is emitted as the up quark ( u) changes into the down quark (d) . That is, the antineutrino interaction with the up quark leads to the transformation of the stable proton (p) into the unstable neutron ( n) like the excitation of an atom under the absorption of photon interacting with the electron charge under a weak electromagnetic interaction of natural laws. The same photon absorption we also observe when we separate the deuteron (D) into its component protons (p) and neutrons (n) according to the relation γ + D = p + n . As in the case of the photon-electron interaction with a weak electromagnetic force since the antineutrino has positive charge at the center and negative one along the periphery it behaves like a dipolic particle and interacts with the positive charge +2e/3 of the up quark with weak electromagnetic forces of short range. While the simple interaction of the n-p system is of strong electromagnetic interaction. In the case of antineutrino -up quark interaction both particles have spins of υ>>c. ANTINEUTRINO EMISSION UNDER WEAK ELECTROMAGNETIC INTERACTIONS The inverse reaction involving antineutrino emission is the β- decay of the neutron, whenever the conversion of neutron into a proton is energetically favorable. Here the β- decays are from free neutron and from neutron-rich nuclides when neutrons make weak single p-n bonds at the surface of nuclear structure . Such processes are similar to the photon emission in the deexcitation of an excited atomic (or nuclear) state as the atom drops into the lower stable state. In other words in the antineutrino emission we observe also weak electromagnetic forces of short range like the deexcitations of an atomic state. Under the conservation of the magnetic moment (+μ) or ( –μ) the process can be written Antineutrino emission due to β- decay n = p + e- + ν- or [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d] = [ 93(dud) +4u + 5d ] + e- + ν- or (ddd) = (dud) + e- + ν- or d = u + e- + ν- This is similar to the photon emission in atoms and nuclei. For example when proton (p) and neutron (n) join to form deuteron (D) we write the relation p + n = D + γ . In the antineutrino emission since an electron is also emitted the equation of conservation of charge can be written as -e/3 = +2e/3 -3e/3 + 0 We also observe conservation of mass in MeV/c2 as: d = u + e- + ν- or ν- = (d - u) - e- = That is 0.78 = 1.29 - 0.51 MeV/c2 Or e- + ν- = d - u = 1.29 MeV/c2. It means that both electrons and antineutrinos are emitted as energetic particles. COMPLICATIONS OF ELECTROWEAK THEORY IN BETA DECAY Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with the correct electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. Since the unstable W and Z bosons are produced at high energy accelerators with significant masses they should interact with particles of high energy to justify the decay of unstable very massive quarks produced in the same high energies. For example the decay of top quark t can be written with the following reaction: t = W + b where b is the bottom quark. However at every day low energies as in the beta decay the use of such massive bosons leads to complications. According to the above description the transformation of d quark with a charge -e/3 into an up quark with a charge +2e/3 by emitting an electron with a charge -e and an untineutrino with two opposite charges justifies very well the conservation of charge. But the electroweak theory for interpreting β- decay with hypothetical force mediators introduces the additional W- boson for justifying again the conservation of charge because it was assumed that W- having the same charge of electron is emitted by d quark and during its absorption gives off its charge. Of course it seems to be strange. One can say how the mass Md = 3.69 MeV /c2 of d quark can emit the very huge boson W with a mass Mw = 80,398 GeV / c2 . Under these fallacious ideas the real reaction of β -decay which justifies the conservation laws of mass, energy, magnetic moment, and charge can be incorrectly visualized as a two-step process as follows: d = u + W- and W- = e- + ν . Here obviously the law of conservation of mass is violated because the W boson cannot be produced at every day low energies. Furthermore using it as a virtual particle we have a huge amount of energy like a bomb coming from nowhere and then disappearing into nothing. This inconsistency is due to the fact that the innovators of electroweak theory focused on using the previous fallacious theories with wrong force carriers formulated with excellent mathematics but not looking for physical consistency errors. In fact W and Z unstable bosons can interact with unstable quarks of high energy as mass carriers or energy carriers. To cocnclude we emphasize that the antineutrino absorbtion is similar to the photon absorption occuring under weak electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. Category:Fundamental physics concepts